Our One Weakness
by Wishing.Sinner
Summary: Clara-Grace Carter was deadly. That was one of the reasons she was transferred to the BAU. Nothing scared her. Except whenever Spencer Reid took one look in her direction she shook in her boots. It was as if he could see through her shell and into her darkest secrets. And yet he was the one she was secretly the most protective over. Since when did she need a hero? (Spencer ReidxOC)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on twinkle toes, you're not even a challenge for me today!" Morgan grinned, barely breaking a sweat. They had been training for almost an hour already and he wasn't even tired.

Carter rolled her eyes. "Well then how about I make things interesting for us?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

He watched the brunette prance over to the corner of the room, finger hovering over the light switch. "With a little bit of darkness."

"You really think this is going to help you?"

"Scared Morgan?" she grinned.

Morgan eyed her for a few seconds before giving in and taking a defense position. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

"Deal. Same rules, first pinned loses."

As soon as Morgan nodded in agreement Carter flicked the lights off. Complete darkness filled the training room, the lack of windows making it impossible to see anything. They circled each other, each doing the best to catch the other off guard. After a few seconds Morgan swung first only to clip air. His ears strained to follow the smaller girl's movements but to no avail. Suddenly something kicked in the back of his knees. He attempted to retaliate with a kick but something grabbed his ankle and then, with a sharp pull and a twist, he found himself face down on the mat. He struggled beneath the weight holding his arms back, pinning him on his stomach, but it was futile. "We both know you're pinned," Carter grinned. "Derek, that barely took me a minute."

"You got lucky," he muttered as Carter slid off of him, courteously pulling him back to his feet before flipping the lights back on. "It's not going to be that easy next time."

"You say that every time."

"Yeah well, tomorrow at the shooting range it won't be so easy."

"I obliterate you at the shooting range!"

Morgan made to open his mouth but immediately clamped it shut again; she was right. "Whatever. Come on another round, let's go. I'm not going to be so easy on you now."

"Fine, but loser buys lunch deal?"

Just as they took their starting positions a sharp beeping echoed from the corner of the room where their bags were sitting. "Back to work," he sighed at Garcia's text. As they packed up their things, making their way for the elevators, Morgan gently tapped her elbow. "What was the training like when you worked for the big guys?"

"You mean when I worked for the CIA?" she clarified. "It was just like you'd think it'd be. It's harsh, demanding, and there is no room for error. And I mean that literally; a screw up meant a failed job, and a failed job never had good consequences, even in practice."

"Seriously? That sounds brutal."

"Yeah, but to us it was normal. Expected really," she muttered. "I'm just glad to be here at the BAU now. I love it here."

"Well I'm glad we can impress, even a year later," he chuckled, motioning for her to enter the elevator first. When the door closed, the elevator beginning to take them up to the second floor, Morgan cleared his throat. "Carter, when are you going to tell the rest of the team?"

A smile pulled at her lips as she watched the floor numbers light up. "When I think it's the right time I will tell them. Right now though I like the way things are Derek, and I'd like for you and Hotch to keep it that way."

Morgan nodded, gently bumping into her. "You know your secret is safe with us kid."

They joined the rest of the group in the meeting room, Carter taking her usual spot between JJ and Garcia. As soon as Hotch entered the room Garcia flipped her lap top on and stood to her feet, three images of teenage girls flashing across the big screen. "Alright so, this is a weird one. Three teenage girls have been found murdered in the Davis area of California. Taylor Bell was found near Putah Creek, Audrey Walker in Covell Park, and just recently Katie Loomis who was found on the UC Davis campus by her boyfriend. Not only were all three girls strangled, but locks of their hair and their left ring fingers were missing," she explained with a wrinkle of her nose.

"The fourth finger," JJ said, twirling her wedding band in thought. "Do you think this has anything to do with a rejection?"

"Maybe the unsub was denied a marriage proposal," Callahan agreed.

"We won't know until we get there but the Police Chief is waiting for our arrival so wheels up in thirty," Hotch announced.

They loaded up into the plane, Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, and Reid sitting around the table, Callahan and JJ standing across the plane, while Carter stood leaning against the back of Rossi's chair. "Could the boyfriend who found the last victim be our unsub?" Morgan questioned.

"In a recent data collection done 53.8% of murders are done by someone the victim knew, but only 34% of those are done by either a husband or boyfriend," Reid stated.

"Considering this is a serial murder, I doubt the boyfriend has anything to do with this," Hotch said.

"He also has an air tight alibi," Carter read over Rossi's shoulder. "So it has to be someone outside of a personal relationship, but someone who knew all of these girls. I mean, they were all killed within a week and a half of each other."

"When we land Rossi and JJ go to the morgue, Callahan and Morgan go to the last murder site, while Carter, Reid, and I set up at the police station and meet the chief," Hotch ordered.

Morgan and Carter exchanged a glance of confusion. "You don't want me to go to site?" Carter questioned. Carter always went to site; with her background Hotch always sent her where he knew they could use the physical back up. And set up was not that place.

Hotch didn't look up from the file. "I think Morgan and Callahan can handle it on their own this time. Reid will need your help on set up while I talk to the police chief." Carter felt a chill run down her spine, Morgan grinning into his folder. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"N-No sir."

The plane landed in California about five hours later, all of them loading into the waiting vehicles and taking off to their separate destinations. Carter sat anxiously in the back of the Tahoe, eyes staring everywhere but the front windshield. She'd never worked one on one with Doctor Spencer Reid; sure, they were teammates, always working towards the same goal of catching the bad guy, but there was always someone else there when they partnered up making it so she didn't have to communicate with him. There was something different about the young genius that made her feel vulnerable, like all it would take is one look into her eyes and he would know all of her deepest darkest secrets, and that scared her to death. Nobody had ever made her feel exposed before and yet at the same time, he was the one person she was the most protective over. Whenever he was on scene with her he was the one she always kept an eye on. When an asshole cop opened their mouth about the genius she was the one to put them in their place, and when he was asleep on the plane she was in the chair closest to him, almost like a damn guard dog. Never too close, but never far.

As soon as they reached the police station they were approached by a dark-skinned man in a suit who immediately extended his hand to Hotch. "I'm Chief Walker, thank you for coming so soon."

"Of course. I'm Aaron Hotchner, this is Doctor Spencer Reid, and Clara-Grace Carter. The rest of our team will join us shortly. Is there a conference room we can set up in?"

"Yeah just across the building. My office is this way," Walker motioned, Hotch immediately following him while Carter and Reid made their way to the conference room, boxes in hand.

Carter was silent as they entered the conference room, the door clicking shut behind them and almost making her flinch. God, her nerves were already all over the place. She gently set her box onto the large table, unsure of what to do next. After a few minutes of watching Reid work, she cleared her throat. "Um, what-what do you need me to do first?"

"Unload your box. It has the copied files for each team member to look over," he said without turning to her. "If possible can you call Garcia and have her send over all the information she's collected too?"

"Yeah, I can handle that."

Carter quickly set out all of the copied folders, laying them out around the table, before she punched Garcia's number into her phone and immediately bolted from the room. "What's up Wonder Woman?" Garcia questioned.

"Hey Garcia. Could you possibly send us all of the information you've collected on the case so far? I need to print it out for Reid."

"Coming right-wait, you're not on scene? You're always on scene," she pointed out. "And whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just say Reid? You're working solo with Reid? Like alone in the conference room?"

Carter physically winced. "Don't you dare get any ideas Garcia."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, I will have all of that information sent to you ASAP. And kitten, play nice with the doctor," she beamed before clicking off.

"Any trouble?" Reid called.

Carter sharply turned around, body going stiff. "Everything's fine!" she squeaked.

"Is it?" Hotch questioned as he exited the chief's office.

Carter felt like she was going to have a heart-attack, immediately taking a deep breath before forcing a smile. "Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Come on, let's finish set up then."

When the team finally returned they all added their information to the board; morgue photos, crime scene snapshots, and autopsy reports. "The removal on the left hand is smooth, not jagged," JJ pointed out, gently tracing the cut.

"They might have used whatever weapon they used to cut the hair."

"But why the hair? I get the ring finger has a reference, but why take the time to take the lock of hair?" Callahan asked.

"Probably a souvenir to remember them by," Carter shrugged.

"Have we found something that connects all the vics?" Morgan questioned, flipping through his files.

Hotch dialed Garcia before placing her on speaker. "The Queen of all that is technical speaking here! How can I be of service?"

"Garcia what is our connection between the three victims?"

"Well sir, as it turns out, all three girls attended Davis Senior High School. Taylor and Audrey were both Juniors and Katie was a Senior."

"Is there anything else?"

"It doesn't look like it no. Katie was a soccer star with a scholarship to Brevard University, Taylor was a mathlete, and Audrey was in the marching band."

"Thank you Garcia," Hotch said, hanging up. "Alright, we need to get to the school and interview everyone who knew these three girls, then we'll go from there."

The interviews however led them in circles. Literally the only thing that connected these teenagers was their school. They looked different, had different groups of friends, and hadn't even shared a class together. "This doesn't make sense," Rossi said, Carter rubbing at her temples. "It's like these girls are picked at random."

"Maybe JJ's theory from earlier is in play here. If their ring fingers are missing than maybe it's because they all turned the same guy down," Callahan suggested.

"Then we're asking the wrong questions," Carter realized. She quickly approached the raven haired girl they had just spoken to, Audrey's best friend. "I just have one more question to ask you. Did Aubrey recently turn someone down? For a date or even to one of the dances."

Almost immediately the girl's eyes lit up as she sharply stood up from her seat. "That goth kid!" she exclaimed.

"Can you give us a little more detail?" Callahan asked.

"I don't remember really; he had a bad black dye job, too much eye liner, and almost white pale skin. He came up to us during lunch last week and made this big scene. Audrey was really uncomfortable."

"Scene?"

"He had this bouquet of roses and even knelt to the ground, took her left hand and everything. It really creeped her out. It creeped all of us out honestly."

"Like a marriage proposal. Bold for a high school student," Rossi chuckled.

"Did he go here?"

She shrugged. "In all honesty, after Audrey turned him down, I never saw him after that. It's like he came out of nowhere."

"Thank you," Carter smiled.

"Well that's interesting. I have a feeling this kid isn't a student here," Callahan said. "In fact I don't think he's a student at all."

"Probably trying to relive his high school days in hopes of finding that high school sweet-heart he never had."

"But every time he's turned down, it brings back those old feelings of rejection he's repressed all these years and he lashes out on them."

"Look at that, we've only been here a day and we've already got our profile," Rossi said proudly.

Hotch had the chief gather his force together in the main office so they could give their profile, the team lining up at the front of the room. "The unsub we're looking for is a white male in what we believe to be in his early to late thirties," JJ started. "He's dyed his hair and even added make up to his skin to make himself seem younger, allowing him to blend in."

"He's suffering from what most people call the 'Glory Day Syndrome'. He wants to relive his high school years in hopes of finding the love that he never got to experience," Reid explained.

"But with each declined proposal, he becomes even more desperate. Only three days separate the deaths of his last two victims."

"Because he targets students from this specific high school, we believe he works there, most likely at night where none of the students would be able to recognize him during the day."

While the group continued with the profile Carter's phone rang. She quickly silenced it before disappearing back into the conference room, Garcia's face lighting up her screen. "What's up Garcia?"

"So I did a little bit of snooping after I was given your profile and I believe I've found something."

"You've always been amazing Garcia," Carter said. "What did you scoop up?"

"Well it turns out there is a nightly security guard who is called out to roam the campus for a few hours every weeknight. His name is Thomas Weebler and well-to put it nicely- he could stand to lessen the eyeliner," she shuddered. "Over the years he's moved all up and down the pacific coast building up his predatory list. He has multiple restraining orders against him for stalking teenage girls, but he's never done anything severe to get himself prosecuted. He's never married, doesn't have any kids, and from what I've researched on him he's never had a girlfriend either. Or boyfriend for that matter. And here I thought you had an empty love life."

"Oh thanks Garcia," Carter rolled her eyes.

"It's out of love Tinkerbell. But I do think I found his button."

"His trigger?"

"Yeah, that. Turns out last month he was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. Stage 4."

"Thank you Garcia, I'll let the team know."

Almost as if on que the door to the conference room opened. "We have our unsub!" she cheered.

"That didn't take long," Reid blinked.

"Garcia did her magic and found Thomas Weebler. Not only does he have a passed with teenage girls, but he also works a night-shirt security job for the school. And the cherry on top of all of this is he was diagnosed with stage four cancer a month ago."

"Which would be his tail spin," Hotch agreed. "Let's move."

Thomas Weeble's shift started at the school an hour ago, giving them the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard. As soon as they pulled onto campus they separated, Morgan, Reid, and Carter going right while the others darted left towards the football field. Guns drawn the trio slowly walked the halls, being sure to keep out of sight. As they made their way towards the quad area something darted out from Reid's right and slammed into him full force. "Reid!" Carter exclaimed, immediately going into attack mode when she saw Reid hit the ground. She holstered her weapon before diving towards the dark figure, grabbing a tree branch and kicking him square in the chest. When he stumbled back Morgan raised his weapon, flashlight revealing a raven haired Weeble. "Thomas Weebler FBI, freeze!" he warned.

Almost immediately Thomas took off, Carter right on his heels. "What is she doing?" Reid asked as Morgan helped him stand again.

"What she's best at kid. Come on!"

Weebler wasn't fast, especially not with the bulky flashlight beating against the back of his thighs, and he knew it too. He sharply came to a stop and turned to fight only to be met with a fist to the face, Carter boosting off of a bench as she punched him directly in the jaw. The surprise forced dazed him, giving her the chance to duck beneath his half-hearted swing, and kick in the back of his knees. He made a desperate dash for the taser in his belt but it was too late. Morgan and Reid had finally caught up and he was out numbered. "You make a move for that tazer and you'll get a bullet," Morgan warned, giving Carter the chance to cuff him. "Thomas Weeble you're under arrest for the murders of Taylor Bell, Audrey Walker, and Katie Loomis."

Not even twenty-four hours later and they were already on the plane back home. It wasn't that abnormal for them to have cases as short as this. The BAU were just able to see things cops couldn't sometimes. Besides, it's always good to have a second pair of eyes on a case. They were just glad to be going back home to their own beds. Reid and Rossi were discussing a book Rossi had just discovered, one Reid had read a million times over. Morgan and Callahan were playing solitaire, Hotch half-watching as he attempted to finish his paperwork, while Carter was half-asleep on the couch with her head pressed against JJ's thigh. "He's not as bad as you think, is he?" JJ suddenly said.

Carter shifted with a long yawn. "What are you talking about?"

"Spence. Today was the first day you've actually worked with him."

"So, you've noticed too huh?" Carter grumbled.

"He's a really good guy Clara."

"I know."

"Then why do you avoid him so much?"

"I don't avoid him JJ."

She could feel the older woman staring down at her. "Morgan and I have both noticed it, and now I think even Hotch has figured it out. It won't be long before Spencer begins to realize it too. I mean, you've barely spoken two words to him the entire year you've worked with us and I just want to know why."

Carter finally opened her eyes, lifting her head to watch Spencer as he energetically continued to describe his favorite books to Rossi. She always thought she was keeping herself under the radar when it came to her paranoia about Reid, but obviously she was failing. Especially if even Hotchner was figuring it out too. They couldn't know though, they wouldn't understand. Spencer Reid was the least lethal member on the team and yet he made Carter, the deadliest member, shake in her boots. Nobody had ever freaked her out so much, not even in her years working at the CIA! But then again, he meant more to her than she'd like to admit. More than she understood herself. "I'll work on it," she muttered before tucking back into herself.

Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you!" Carter waved before grabbing the drink trays and making her way into the BAU building.

Today she bought the entire team coffee, their drink orders burned into her memory by now. Tucking the stack of drinks beneath her chin she kicked her foot up and hit the elevator button, slowly stepping into the lift as soon as the doors opened. As she watched the numbers light up, she bounced anxiously on her heels. She loved doing little things like this for them; after being isolated for so many years at the CIA it was nice to actually have friends, people that actually felt emotions, people that looked out for you, people that supported you. Despite their tough job, they were still their own little family here, and she was blessed they had accepted her as fast as they did, despite only being here for a short time.

When the doors opened again she weaved her way through the crowds of people, smiling brightly as soon as she saw Morgan and JJ. "What is this?" Morgan asked, excited.

Carter shrugged. "I thought I'd be nice today. Morgan here's your black coffee with a little bit of soy creamer, JJ your caramel mocha with two extra pumps of caramel, and Callahan I have your vanilla latte."

"Carter you didn't have to do this," Callahan gasped.

"This is going to get me through the rest of my morning paperwork," JJ sighed happily.

"I'll be right back. I have Hotch's straight black, Rossi's Pumpkin Spice, Reid's tea, and Penelope's way too complicated concoction."

She made her rounds, Hotch giving her a surprised thanks and Rossi making her stay so he could relish in her beautiful gift that cold morning. Carter laughed as she watched him moan after every sip. Knowing Garcia was in her cave she made her way to the third floor, the last tray balanced between her hands. As soon as she made to knock however the door flew open, another body slamming straight into her. She yelped out, the hot drinks immediately seeping through her clothes and singeing her skin. She took a few seconds to breathe through it before lifting her head, only to find Reid staring at her in pure horror. "Carter are you ok?" Garcia gasped, head peering over Reid's shoulder.

Carter nodded, shaking the coffee from her hands, before beginning to pick up the crushed cups. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't know you were-I didn't see you-"

"Reid it's fine," Carter said, continuing to clean up.

"Let me help you."

"I've got it, don't worry about it. I'll be right back with napkins," she said shortly, immediately turning back down the hall and leaving a stunned Reid and Garcia behind.

Carter pushed her way into the bathroom, heart going a mile a minute as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, thankful her coat was at her desk. As soon as she pushed the fabric away she was greeted by screaming red skin. She took a few seconds to regain herself, taking another deep breath. That was cruel, she shouldn't have reacted like that, but at this point it was her natural defense against Reid. Being that close to the man sent her head spinning every time and she needed to keep her head on straight, especially in the office. At this rate however she could feel her nerves bubbling and that could only mean an eruption was coming, and soon.

After attempting to dry her shirt the best she could, just accepting the fact she was going to get pee jokes later from Morgan, she buttoned herself up before grabbing a spare role of paper towels from the supply closet and making her way back to Garcia's office. Thankfully she found it abandoned when she got there. As she began ripping a pieces off and sopping up the brown puddle, Morgan came up behind her. "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"It was an accident, no big deal," she shrugged.

"You're covered in coffee and-"Carter rolled her eyes; here it comes, "angel face did you piss yourself?"

"Hilarious Derek," she said, unable to hold back her grin at his laughter. "You know you could be making yourself useful here!"

"Fine, fine," he caved, crouching down onto the floor next to her and scooping up the used rags. "Hotch called a meeting by the way. Your phone was on your desk so I came to fetch you."

Carter nodded; that explained where Garcia and Reid disappeared to. After they cleaned up what they could of the mess Carter grabbed the spare outfit she usually stored in her trunk. By the time she changed and stashed her coffee covered clothes, JJ and Rossi were waiting in the meeting room. "What happened to you?" JJ questioned, motioning to the new outfit.

"I hated the shirt I was wearing."

"Reid spilled a fountain of coffee on her," Rossi said without glancing up from his book.

JJ's brows shot up but Carter gently pat her wrist. "I didn't bite his head off JJ, I promise."

She didn't looked convinced however but held her tongue when Hotch suddenly walked into the room, Morgan, Reid, Callahan, and Garcia on his heels. "Sorry for the late call, but Pheonix PD is desperate," Hotch explained.

Garcia grabbed her iPad from next to Carter before poking at the screen. "Ok so, just this past month there has been an odd sequence of death's happening in the prostitution community," Garcia explained, images of multiple women flashing across the main screen. "The first victim Lauren Coachlan was found in an alleyway behind a diner on the first of the month. She had been stabbed through the heart and placed with a feather in her hands."

"She was posed," Rossi said, glancing the images in his folder over.

"Yes, well in the beginning they thought the feather had no significance until their second victim Holly Fletcher was found on the ninth in a park, placed in the exact same pose with a matching feather. Since then there have been four more victims, bringing the total to a whopping six now as of tonight."

"April Gibbins was found in an abandoned parking lot, white feather in her hands and stab wound to the chest," Callahan read aloud.

"In the 18th century feathers were a symbol of cowardice. The significance of the white feather supposedly comes from cockfighting and the belief that a cockerel sporting a white feather in its tail is likely to be a poor fighter," Reid chimed in.

"So our unsub could be weeding out those who he thinks are the weakest," Callahan agreed.

"But why prostitutes?" Carter questioned.

"Pheonix PD needs our help figuring that out and is begging for our input. Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said, everyone following him out of the office.

On the plane, Carter fought to keep her eyes open. The flight was only four hours long but, as the hours ticked by slower than molasses, she found herself practically being lulled to sleep by the plane's engine and the chatter of the team. Before she knew it she had curled up on the bench and passed out, arms curled around Callahan's jacket. Carter never usually fell asleep on the clock, especially around her teammates. She was the muscle so to speak and she had to be awake and ready for anything, but for some reason she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She blamed the coffee singes on her skin. Sleeping meant her body could heal right? Something began to rouse her awake though, the sudden shake to her arm sending her into attack mode. She sharply stood up, left hand grabbing for the throat while the other gripped tightly to the hand that had found her arm. "Carter!" Reid yelped out, JJ and Hotch immediately on their feet.

Carter immediately dropped her hands, eyes wide. "Reid! I'm sorry. I sometimes forget where I am when I sleep," she said as if that explained everything.

"Way to go pretty boy," Morgan grinned, not even bothering to lift his head, JJ and Hotch slowly returning to their seats.

Reid nodded, swallowing thickly as he gently rubbed at his throat. He was quiet for a little bit, Carter collapsing back down onto the bench. "I just-I wanted to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to spill everything on you. Hotch had texted about the meeting and I left without looking and-"

"Reid, I promise you it's fine. It was just coffee; besides, I've had worse happen to me at the office. Take Morgan for example."

"I heard that twinkle toes!"

A small sense of relief seemed to wash over him. "Thank you for including me though."

"Of course," Carter said, attempting a smile.

The conversation dropped then, Reid immediately retreating to his seat next to JJ. "Remember, when we land I need Carter and Morgan to go to the last crime scene, Reid go with Callahan to the morgue, while JJ, Rossi, and I meet with the police chief at the station."

Carter couldn't help her sigh of relief; the further away from Reid she was right now, the better.

The empty parking lot was tucked away behind a large warehouse that once manufactured car parts, large fencing blocking the backside from view of the neighboring shopping center. "Well, this definitely gave the unsub all the seclusion he needed," Morgan said. "I doubt he was even slightly worried he'd be spotted."

"There was a car here recently," Carter motioned to the fresh oil spot a few feet away. "He must have picked her up from a primary spot and brought her here."

"Which meant she had no idea what was coming."

Carter walked the scene while Morgan examined the blood stain left behind. "Morgan, how do you think the unsub knows who is the weakest? Do you think he just looks at them and sees it? Like a voice in his head?"

Morgan shook his head. "I can't say for sure. He might test them, question them under the radar. We won't know more until we compare this attack to the other victims," he frowned. As Morgan straightened up again, Carter distracted by what looked like tire tracks next to a dumpster, he crossed his arms. "Care to explain what happened today?"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked without looking up.

"You practically broke Reid's neck today on the jet."

She didn't face him. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep. It was my fault."

"Why does he put you on edge so much? Without a gun Reid's practically harmless, you know that. _You're_ the one that could kill a fly just by looking at it."

"What's your point Morgan?"

"My point is, you have always acted weird around Reid. Whenever he speaks to you it looks like you're about to jump out of your skin," Morgan explained. "Is there something going on I should know about? Because I'm starting to wonder."

"Morgan."

"Look, you can tell me. I just want to know what's going on with you kid. "

"No, Morgan look at this." Morgan followed her voice over to where she was standing in front of the dumpster. There, lying on her back with a white feather clutched in her hands, was another woman, a large stab wound to her chest. "Shit. We have another victim."

"It doesn't look like she's been here long. Do you think this happened last night or this morning?"

"I don't know, but it means he's upping his timeline and his victim number at a drastic speed."

Carter grabbed her phone, punching in Hotch's number. "Hotch?" Carter questioned when the line picked up. "Yeah, we have another body. Same scene as April Gibbons but this time the unsub stashed her in a dumpster. Nobody had any idea she was here."

"Let's call the coroner and CSI, then head back to the station and try to figure this all out."

"Baby girl, are you sure there are no connections between these women?" Morgan asked again, the group all standing in the conference room of the police station now.

"I'm sorry but the only connection any of these girls have is the fact that they have priors of prostitution. Lauren Coachlan was originally from Miami, Holly Fletcher is from Las Vegas, April Gibbins is from Reno, and the most recent victim Lena Gomez is from here in Pheonix. None of them seem to have had any contact with each other, and all work different sides of town. The only two that are in the vicinity of each other were Lauren and Lena."

"But they were killed a month apart; I doubt that's any form of a connection," Carter shook her head.

"So he's picking them at random. He picks up someone he thinks is good enough, tests them, but so far he hasn't found what he's been looking for," JJ groaned.

"You know, the average age of girls falling into this lifestyle is 14 years old, and prostitute murders themselves are statistically 50% of death causes for women," Reid informed them.

Carter could see him scratching at his neck, her eyes watching as his fingers pulled at the collar of his shirt. All it took was a small reveal of his pale skin and she felt a wave of horror boil in the pit of her stomach; there, lined up from his collar bone to his neck, were small bruises. Finger shaped bruises. Carter shaped bruises. Just in that small movement on the plane she had hurt him, leaving behind a pained reminder for him. She felt sick to her stomach, immediately dropping her glance when he realized she was staring.

"Why was Lena's body dump different than the other victim's though?" Rossi asked.

"It looks like there was remorse for her."

"She was put in a dumpster though, doesn't that resemble the unsub considering her something like trash?" Callahan questioned.

Morgan shook his head. "I think he was keeping her in a safe place. There was more care shown with this victim than the others. I mean, look at how there was newspaper used to cover her lower half, possibly to keep her out of the cold despite her already being deceased."

"So Lena is our connection with the unsub. The other victims were just targets, but Lena was different, possibly a friend. A friend who they thought could pass the test but ultimately failed," JJ clarified.

"Since that's the only lead we have, we will have to act on it. Rossi and Carter question anyone who works around the area April Gibbons and Holly Fletcher worked, Morgan and JJ follow up with the last person who saw Lauren Coachlan, while Reid, Callahan, and I check up on the last place Lena Gomez was seen," Hotch ordered.

Rossi and Carter waited until the sun started to set before they took to the pavement with pictures of the two women. Nobody had any information about Holly, let alone the last place she was seen. They couldn't really be surprised however considering it has been almost a month since she was murdered. As they began to show April's picture around, they were beginning to get the same results; nobody seemed to recognize the girl even despite her death happening not even twenty-four hours ago. "Is that April?" a voice suddenly called from behind them, a tall-thin brunette quickly approaching them. "That's her, that's my friend. Do you know what's happened to her?"

After exchanging a glance with Carter, Rossi nodded. "I'm afraid she was killed last night."

Horror washed over the girl's face, tears immediately filling her eyes as she sank into stunned silence. "N-no, I just saw her yesterday! How could this have happened?" she demanded.

"What's your name?" Carter asked, pulling a small package of tissues from her pocket.

"Krystal. Krystal Barge," the woman sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes.

"When was the last time you saw April?" Rossi questioned.

They could see her hesitate, something that often happened with people in her line of work. That was the whole reason a lot of prostitute murder cases went unsolved; they didn't trust the cops. "Krystal it's ok. We're not here to arrest you or judge you, we're here to find out who did this to April; who did this to your friend," Carter coaxed softly.

Krystal finally gave in with a nod. "We start our shifts together every night at seven, always. We stand on opposite ends of the street but we always keep each other in sight. She left a few times, but after her last pick up she never came back. I expected to get a call from her this morning, but she won't answer her phone," she trembled. "I should have said something earlier, I should have gone to the police!"

"We don't believe there's anything you could have done to save her," Rossi explained. "When you last saw April, do you remember what kind of vehicle she was getting into? Color? Anything at all."

She took a few moments to think about it but eventually gave up with a shake of her head. "It was a small car, like a Honda or something. I don't know, it was dark and I couldn't see anything else but the size."

"That's more than enough for us to go on," Carter smiled. "Thank you Krystal. If you hear or remember anything else, please don't hesitate to call us ok?"

Krystal nodded as she took the card from her hand. "Please, find whoever did this to her."

"We will," Rossi said. They began to walk away, leaving the girl alone behind them. "Do you know how many Hondas there are in the world?"

"We had to make her feel like she was helping, Rossi. She'll never call us if we leave her behind feeling useless. Trust, remember?" Carter reminded him.

Rossi was right, the Honda tip didn't help in their search at all considering there are hundreds registered in the state of Arizona. When the clock struck ten Hotch dismissed them to the local hotel; there was obviously nothing more they could do tonight. Carter however couldn't stand still, continuing to pace in her hotel room. All she could see were those marks she had left on Reid's neck, the images of her attacking him replaying over and over in her head. This had gone too far, this whole fucking day was a disaster. But she was going to make things right, she had to. Finally she grabbed her things, shoving herself into her jacket before heading for the lobby. "Hey angel face, where are you going?" Morgan asked as she passed him in the hall, popcorn tucked under his arm.

"Just something I have to do Morgan. Say good-night to Penelope for me," Carter waved before disappearing into the elevator.

It took her a long while to find what she was searching for, a lot of the stores closed so late at night. Finally, after almost two hours, she had what she needed. She took the elevator up to the sixth floor, eyes scanning the room numbers until she finally stopped in front of Room 617. As she made to knock however she hesitated, taking a few moments to build up her confidence; it wasn't too late to bolt now, right? Knowing she couldn't run now, she knocked twice. She could hear him moving inside, the lock clicking before the door opened. "Carter? What are you doing here?"

"Can I-can I come in please?"

"Of course," Reid said, stepping aside to let her in. "Is everything ok?"

"I saw the bruises Reid," Carter said shortly.

Reid shrugged. "It happens but I know they'll go away. It takes about two full weeks for a bruise to fully heal."

"Which is why I'm here. Sit down please and take off your shirt," she ordered, draping her jacket over the bed.

All Reid could do was stare at her, unmoving. "Why?"

"Because I can't work knowing those are there, let alone knowing I put them there," she said, pulling a small bottle from her purse. "This is a combination of Witch Hazel and Arnica. When used right, those'll be healed by tomorrow afternoon. Now please, take your button up off and sit down." Reid finally obeyed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt before folding it back in his suitcase. Carter dampened one of the washcloths in the bathroom with hot water, making sure it was steaming before adding about half of the concoction to the cloth. Once she was sure it was soaked enough, she returned to the main room where Reid was waiting at the table by the window. "This is going to be hot, but I promise it'll help."

Carter gently placed the cloth against his neck and over the bruises, gently massaging it into his skin. He winced against the heat, slowly relaxing into it after a few seconds. "How do you know all of this?" Reid asked.

"You learn a lot working for the CIA," she admitted. "It also helped my dad was a survivalist. I learned a lot from him growing up."

"You're dad was a survivalist?" Reid asked curiously.

She merely nodded. After a few minutes she began to press a little harder, her free hand cupping the other side of his neck to keep him steady. Her heart was ready to burst, eyes looking everywhere but down at Reid; she knew her face was probably hotter than a red pepper but she didn't want to make it obvious to him. He was already beginning to ask personal questions and her stupid mouth continued to answer them. He was sitting perfectly still though, eyes closed as he allowed her all access to the bruises, hands folded in his lap.

Carter had never been this close to Reid before, let alone had this much physical contact with him. Up close she could see the small streaks of blonde through his curls, how long his eyelashes really were, the sharp lines of his jaw, and how soft his lips were. Shit. Carter really needed to get the hell out of here before she does something stupid to ruin literally _everything_. She pressed for a little bit longer then removed the cloth, Reid's eyes opening to watch her place it down onto the table. She then pulled a gauze pad and medical tape from her purse. She drenched one side of the pad with the rest of the Witch Hazel mix before gently taping it over the bruises. "Take that off in the morning before you come to the station. They'll at least be yellowing by the time you wake up."

"Thank you," Reid muttered quietly as he watched her throw away the wrappings, tossing the washcloth back into the sink. As she pulled her jacket back on, slinging her purse across her chest, Reid sharply stood up. "Carter?"

Carter stopped as she opened the door. "Yes?"

She could see him hesitate, chewing on the words as he twisted his fingers nervously. "Do I make you that uncomfortable?" he mumbled. "Was it something I said? Or did?"

When his eyes met with hers, Carter felt a volt rush through her. Her mind began to race, struggling between telling the truth or lying her ass off. Instead she simply smiled at him. "Good-night Reid."

With that she stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter woke up to knocking on her hotel room door. She dragged herself from the tangle of sheets before pulling it open, not bothering with the peep hole, to find JJ standing in the hall. "JJ? Everything ok?"

"There's been another victim. Hotch wants us all to meet at the station," she explained. "Sorry it's so early."

"How early is it?"

"Five. I'm taking coffee orders as motivation for the team," she chuckled, holding up her phone. "I don't have a memory like yours."

"Thanks JJ. I think I'll need something stronger than tea this time though."

"Redbull it is. I'll see you at the station."

Carter slid out of her sweats and into fresh pants and a shirt. As she zipped her boots up, making to repack her bag, the door opened again. She didn't have to look to know it was Morgan with her spare key. "Do you know any details?" she asked.

Morgan shook his head as he plopped down onto the bed next to her things. "Female, caucasian, stab wound to the chest, and white feather in her hands," he said. "Difference is she was only eighteen."

"Seriously? So what, the unsub thinks someone younger is what he's looking for?"

"I guess so. I don't know, this guy's motives seem to be unravelling or something," he shrugged. As she shoved the last of her things into her bag, Morgan helping her zip it closed, he grasped her shoulder. "Kid you look exhausted. What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"Late. I guess this case got into my head," she lied. The case wasn't bothering her, no. The dreams of Reid is what was bothering her. Every time she closed her eyes he was standing there with that stupid dorky smile, one hand shoved in his pocket while the other extended out to her. Just as she made to take it however, she always snapped awake. After a few rounds she finally gave up and decided she could live without sleeping for the rest of her life. "The sooner JJ brings me that miracle juice, the better."

The police station was practically empty so early in the morning. Morgan, Carter, and Rossi were the last three to get to the station, the rest of the team already gathered in the conference room. Hotch was pasting up images of the latest victim and the crime scene, Garcia's face appearing on the laptop set in the middle of the table. "Good morning baby girl," Morgan smiled.

"Good morning handsome!"

"Garcia, tell us all you can about this victim," Hotch cut in.

"Right. Well, from the ID they found in her purse, this is Bella Lipton. Her name is true but the information on the license is obviously faker than fake," Garcia explained. "Bella Lipton is originally from Idaho, not Arizona, and has only been 18 for a month, not 22. She's already had a few priors in prostitution, but only a handful, and has been living in Arizona for a few months."

"God, she's just a baby," Callahan frowned at her picture.

"Has anyone been to the crime scene?" Carter asked.

"Rossi and I were getting ready to head out there," Hotch said. "This time she was found under a bridge, same type of wound and feather placed in her hands."

"Why the sudden age drop? The previous victims are all around the same age and significantly older than his last."

"Maybe something changed his M.O," JJ suggested.

"Anyway we need to dig deeper. Reid, Callahan, and Carter go to the morgue and examine the body. Morgan, you and JJ work with Garcia to try and come up with any other clues or connections," Hotch ordered. "We need to find this man."

Carter hadn't been to the morgue in a long time; it always gave her the heebie-jeebies, but orders were orders. Carter drove them over, thankful for the distraction from the genius in the backseat. She felt guilty as hell for leaving like she did, but she couldn't stand there and give the answers he wanted. As he glanced out the left window it gave Carter the perfect view of his neck, the bruises small and yellow now, meaning the Witch Hazel had worked. If you hadn't known they were there, you couldn't even tell anymore. Carter had to admit it was relieving to see; she still felt like shit for attacking him. If it had been Morgan or anyone else on the team she probably wouldn't feel as bad about it, but Reid was different. He's always been different to Carter. Almost as if he knew she was staring he turned his head to the rear-view mirror, Carter snapping her head forward as if nothing had happened.

She pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, the coroner waiting for them in the main lobby. "Thank you for meeting with us," Callahan said as she took the man's hand. "My name is Kate Callahan, this is Clara-Grace Carter, and Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Wow, doctor huh? You look so young!" the coroner chuckled.

"Actually, the average age of students who succeed in getting their doctorates is thirty-three, so in reality I'm not really that young," Reid answered.

"Oh um, yeah. If you'll follow me I'll show you to the morgue," he mumbled.

"He was trying to give you a compliment," Carter grinned.

"What? Why?"

"Because you never age," Callahan said. "I think he wants your secret to immortality."

"You know there's a small species of jelly fish called the Turritopsis doohmii that, if it is injured or sick, returns to its polyp stage over a three-day period, transforming its cells into a younger state that will eventually grow into adulthood all over again. They call it the backward-aging jellyfish and consider it an immortal species."

Callahan immediately walked away, Carter laughing. "I love your brain, you know that? You're like a personal encyclopedia."

Reid's brows stitched together. "Really? Usually people just tell me to shut up."

"I like listening to your facts," she smiled. "Come on."

They followed the coroner down a flight of stairs and through a pair of double doors where they found their victim lying out on a metal table. God, with the make-up and dirt washed away from the girl's face, she looked even younger than in her picture. "What was the cause of death?" Reid asked.

The coroner gently pulled the cover sheet down to reveal the single stab wound to her chest. "Single stab wound straight through the heart. She bled out within seconds."

"Does it look like she fought back? Any defense wounds?" Callahan questioned.

To their surprise he shook his head. "None. No restraint marks, no defense wounds, just like the others. I don't know if it was a surprise attack or what, but in my opinion it looks like they trusted whoever they were with."

As Callahan and Reid continued to question the coroner, Carter couldn't help but frown. This girl was so young, so small, so defenseless against the monster who did this to them. All of them were. But being in this line of work meant you had to have some force to fight back with, a weapon of choice, just in case things went downhill right? Then why didn't they use them? Some prostitutes are able to do what the BAU does daily; profile. They can sometimes tell when things are about to go south and that's when they either prepare themselves or bolt. So why didn't any of these girls even attempt to do just that? That's when Reid gently removed the sheet covering her abdomen, Carter seeing the bruise just below her chest. The other victims didn't have bruises like this, especially not ones shaped like a hand print. "He held her down before he stabbed her," Reid said.

"It looks like it," the coroner agreed.

Carter took a step closer, gently moving the lamp and tilting it in closer on the bruise. "Do you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" Callahan questioned.

"Reid, let me have your hand," Carter asked, gently grabbing his offered wrist and placing it palm down next to the bruise. She then mimicked him, placing her own hand palm down on the other side. "See it now?"

Callahan, Reid, and the coroner peered over her, realization hitting them all. "The bruise is significantly smaller than Reid's," Callahan gaped.

"And closer to my size. The unsub we're looking for isn't a man."

"It's a woman," Reid stared at her.

"I think we've been approaching this case the wrong way the whole time. We need to get back to the evidence and tell the team," Carter ushered them back upstairs.

When they returned to the police station Rossi and Hotch followed them inside, Morgan bringing Garcia back up on the laptop. "We've figured out what we're missing," Callahan said as she closed the door.

"The unsub we're looking for is a woman," Reid explained as he pulled the picture of the bruise from the file, pasting it up onto the wall.

"I don't think the unsub is weeding the weakest out, I think she's saving them. Like an angel of death," Carter reported. "Whoever this is is putting these girls out of what she believes in their misery, removing them from these lives and giving them something better."

"The feather doesn't mean weakness, the feather is their ticket to heaven. The unsub believes this is the only way that their soul can be saved, if she saves them," Callahan added.

"So who is she? Just some martyr?" Morgan remarked.

"I think she either currently is or was a prostitute herself," Carter said. "That's how she gains their trust. They feel safe in her presence because she knows their life, their struggles, and that's the blindside. With her they let their guard down, and as soon as it is she attacks."

"Where is this theory coming from?" Hotch asked.

"The bruise," Reid motioned to the picture. "The print is too small to be a male's."

"We think that, because Bella was new to Arizona, she didn't know the unsub as well as the others did. So, when the time came, Bella knew something was wrong and made an attempt to fight back, even though it was too late," Callahan insisted.

Hotch nodded, convinced. "Carter, Morgan, while we give the profile I need you two to help Garcia with a search of possible prostitute offenders who fit our case."

"Yes sir," Carter nodded, watching as everyone filed out of the conference room.

"Look at you wonder woman!" Garcia cheered as soon as the door closed. "Alright, where should I start my lieges?"

"These girls had to of known this woman, probably even worked the streets with her if not currently, which means she's lived here for most if not all her life," Carter pondered. "Try doing a search for the women with priors for prostitution, but narrow it down to those who have lived here in Arizona, and who drive a Honda."

She could hear Garcia's fingers flying across the keyboard. "Alright that narrowed the Honda list down by a landslide, but there's still twenty names on here."

"We still can't find the trigger for these attacks," Morgan pondered. "What finally broke her into thinking murder was the only way to save these girls?"

"It has to do with her life as a prostitute, that has to be the trigger."

The two paced the room for a few minutes, Morgan coming to a stop. "What if it has to do with death itself?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"She makes this personal, chooses people she knows, people she believes she can send to heaven. So what if it has to do with her own personal experience with death?" he suggested.

"You mean like she knows someone who was killed?"

"No, I mean she died herself. What if she was brought back after dying? In doing so though, because of being dead for however long she was under, it was twisted in her head that she was going to go hell, not heaven."

"And the reason being because of her lifestyle," Carter finally pieced together. "That makes sense!"

"Mama, search for-"

"Beth Wallice," Garcia interjected. At Morgan's surprised look she laughed. "Come on my knight in shining armor, this damsel isn't always in distress. I can follow along with you two easier than I can read a book!"

"I knew I loved you," Morgan beamed proudly.

"Who is she?"

"Beth Wallice has lived in Pheonix literally her entire life. Her parents died when she was eight so she was immediately put under the care of her aunt who makes Hannibal Lector look like a saint," Garcia grimaced. "After her aunt literally abandoned her in the middle of the night, Beth was forced to do whatever she could to make her means."

"Which is how she became a prostitute," Carter agreed.

"God, she was only sixteen when she started too."

"Ok mama what's our trigger here?" Morgan asked.

The keys continued to click. "It looks like there was an altercation with a possible client which ended with her being shot and left in an alleyway. Thankfully an old woman walking her dog found her, but by the time they got her to the hospital it was too late. She flatlined for-oh my God."

"What?"

"She was gone for almost thirty minutes," Garcia whispered. "It took multiple shocks and injections before she was finally pulled back to life. After she was discharged though she disappeared for a few months, finally popping back up on the grid a little over a month ago."

"Which is around the time the attacks started," Carter nodded. "We have our unsub."

"Garcia where is she now?"

"It looks like she had an apartment over off of Highland. I'm sending the information to your phones now."

"You saved the day again mama," Morgan grinned.

Almost as soon as he hung up the rest of the team returned. "I'm assuming that look on Carter's face means we've found our unsub," Rossi said.

"A Beth Wallice sir. Not only has she been a prostitute for most of her life, but she had a brush with death herself," Carter said.

"We think that something happened during the time she was technically death that drove her to do the actions she's doing now," Morgan added. "Garcia sent the address of her apartment to our phone."

"Perfect, I want all of us to go in on this. It's our best lead and our best bet as to where she is now," Hotch said.

Just as they made to leave the conference room however, Carter's phone began to chime. JJ and she shared the same look of confusion as she answered it; Carter never got calls unless it was one of the team members. "This is Carter."

"I-I need help," a woman's voice whispered shakily on the other line.

"Krystal?" Carter immediately recognized.

"I found her, the one who killed April. It's Beth, the whole time it's been Beth," she started to sob. "She was our friend!"

"Krystal I need you to take a breath and tell me exactly where you are."

"I thought she was just giving me a ride home, that's all. But now we're in the parking lot of Dust Devil Park and she's out there talking to herself and I think she knows I've figured it out. Please, hurry," Krystal begged.

"Whatever you do, do not raise the alarm that you know what she has done ok? We'll be there as fast as we can," Carter attempted to comfort before hanging up. "We need to get to Devil's Park now. Beth is holding Krystal hostage."

"Let's go."

By the time they got to the parking lot however the Honda Civic that was registered under Beth's name was abandoned, the passenger door wide open. "This is Krystal's purse; they were just here," Callahan called.

"Alright we need to separate. JJ, Carter, and Reid search east. Rossi, Morgan, and I will search west, while Callahan stays here with the police in case Krystal escapes," Hotch ordered.

The park was dark, only an occasional street light planted every half mile or so. Quietly the groups separated, spreading out in hopes of finding Krystal before Beth could set her free. As JJ and Carter ducked into a grove of trees they heard it, faint sobs coming from a few feet away. Slowly they crept up to the scene to find two figures struggling in the leaves. JJ gave Carter a few signals with her hands, Carter giving the OK with a quick nod; this was Carter's job, the muscle, while JJ gave the gentle hand to the victim. They waited for their moment, Beth suddenly raising a thin dagger above Krystal's chest. That was Carter's signal and almost immediately she holstered her weapon before bursting from the brush, slamming head on into Beth. The two struggled while JJ grabbed the sobbing Krystal into her protection. Carter and Beth rolled a few feet before Beth broke free, taking off into the darkness with Carter on her heels. The chase didn't last long however. As soon as they stumbled into the water play park Beth stumbled, Carter slamming into her with such force they both ended up in the fountain. Carter easily gained control after that, pulling Beth from the freezing water and slapping handcuffs around her wrists. "Beth Wallice, you're under arrest for the murders of Bella Lipton, Lauren Coachlan, Holly Fletcher, April Gibbons, and Lena Gomez."

"No, no! You don't understand!" Beth sputtered. "I was saving them, I gave them their way to heaven. Don't you know prostitutes like us are doomed? I've been there, I've seen the gates of hell, and that's all we have greeting us! I couldn't let that happen to these girls, I couldn't! I saved them, I saved them from burning in hell!"

"Come on Beth."

Suddenly Beth turned in her grasp, eyes locking with Carter's even through the darkness. "I can see it in your eyes, you've seen hell too. You've been we're I was, beyond the living haven't you?" Beth asked. When Carter's eyes narrowed, Beth's widened. "What have you seen?"

"Horrors you can't even imagine," Carter finally answered. "Now let's go, you're under arrest."

"Carter!" Reid and Morgan both explained, running from the darkness towards her.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked, Morgan taking Beth from her grasp.

Carter shrugged as she glanced down at her soaked clothes; she hadn't even noticed how cold it was until she saw the steam whirling from her body. "I'm fine, Reid. I guess I just needed a midnight swim," she chuckled.

"You're starting to grow icicles," Morgan said. "We need to get you out of those clothes."

"Wait," Reid said, gently pulling himself from his jacket before draping it over her shoulders.

Carter froze at the sudden contact but almost immediately sank into the warmth that began to flood her skin, a smile pulling at her lips. "Thank you, Reid."

The plane was quiet on the flight back home, most of the team asleep in their seats except Carter, Morgan, and Hotch. Carter continued to run a towel over her head, attempting to get the rest of the fountain water from her ears. "Enjoy your dip twinkle toes?" Morgan teased, pulling a headphone from his ear.

"Hilarious Morgan," Carter snorted, throwing the towel at him. "Do you think Krystal will be ok?"

"She only sustained minor injuries so she will be fine," Hotch said from the chair next to Morgan.

"You know you really freaked our unsub out back there. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing really. She thought she saw something in my eyes or whatever, but she was just spewing about heaven and hell."

"Either way nice work today Carter. You made a lot of break throughs on this case, along with your ability as always to take physical actions in taking down the unsub. Good work," Hotch congratulated, Carted smiling.

"Thank you sir."

As she made her way over to her spot next to Rossi, she hesitated. Reid was curled up on the bench, fast asleep as he curled up into himself. The jacket that he had given to Carter had been soaked through, leaving him in just his dress shirt. The bruises on his neck were gone, a sight that had Carter sighing in relief. Morgan was always right though; he bruises like a peach. Either way though he still stepped up to help her, even despite her actions the night before. After fighting with herself for a few minutes, Carter grabbed her book on her way passed the table, before settling down in the walkway, back resting against Reid's knees. She felt him shift briefly but his eyes never opened, Carter opening her book and picking up from where she left off. If Morgan was watching from his seat on her right, wearing a stupid smile, she paid no attention at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from the author:

To the kind person under the JustSaying Guest account (and whose comment I deleted), you might as well never read my story again because I am going to write it how I want Agent Carter to be. And if that means writing her in the steriotypical heroine bullshit, then so be it. If you don't like it, keep your shit to yourself and go read something else. No one is forcing you.

But to those of you who like my story for what it is, thank you so much. I'm glad you all like it so!

-end rant-

* * *

><p>"Beth Wallice has a shit ton of karma coming her way," Carter groaned, burying herself into her couch.<p>

"Come on, you know you can't blame the unsub just because you got sick," Garcia said.

"It's her fault we ended up in the fountain!" she whined, Garcia sitting down next to her with a bowl of soup.

"Either way you go back to work today so we have to pep you up," Garcia smiled, holding up the spoon. "Now open up."

"Garcia I can feed my-"Garcia shoved the spoon into her mouth anyway. Carter immediately groaned, grimacing against the bitter taste. "Jesus, haven't you heard of chicken noodle soup?"

"Stop being a baby, this is supposed to boost your immune system! Now finish this bowl or I will keep you hostage."

"You know Morgan is coming to get me in an hour right?"

"Like he can withstand this," Garcia winked. Carter knew she was right too, snatching the bowl from her glittery hands. "That's what I thought."

Carter chugged the entire bowl, holding back every urge to gag with a smile. Once Garcia approved, Carter immediately bolted to her room to change. Garcia and Morgan had been over almost every day since she got sick. The doctor says that because of her midnight swim in the middle of practically freezing temperatures, she almost instantly caught the flu. Carter swore it was just a bug but finally Hotch sent her home on bed rest, especially after the fever started. Yesterday though the fever went down, her headaches went away, and she hasn't been coughing up green slime. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe Garcia's miracle juice was actually working….Carter was just excited to get back to work, which is something she never thought would come out of her mouth. But working for the BAU was amazing, her team was fantastic, and they got to save the day every time they went to work. What could be better?

Just as she slid on her jacket there was a knock at the door, Morgan's voice echoing from the kitchen. "How are you feeling angel face?" Morgan asked as Carter peered her head out into the living room. "Ready for our case today?"

"Starting off early, I like it," Carter chuckled.

As she grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder, Morgan crossed his arms. "Are you sure you're ready to come back kid?"

Carter nodded. "I've been out almost a week, I can't stand to miss anymore. I'll be fine," she attempted at a smile.

Morgan still didn't look convinced but eventually gave in with a nod. "Fine. We'll see you baby girl," Morgan said as he kissed Garcia's cheek.

They all headed out to the garage, Carter sliding into Morgan's passenger seat. This was her deal; if she was going to come back to work then he was going to drive her. Just as they pulled out onto the main road Morgan motioned to the back seat. "What?"

"I brought you something. It's in the bag on the floor."

Carter slowly lifted the styrofoam container only to gasp in excitement. "Is this Mama Morgan's famous chicken noodle soup?"

"You know it. She heard you were sick and immediately sent me the recipe. Now, I can't cook it like she does, but I have to say I came pretty close," he grinned as she immediately began to slurp it up. "I know Garcia means well, but she has to know that sometimes all we need is a little chicken soup love."

"Morgan, I think I love you," Carter sighed into each bite. "So, what's our case about today?"

"It actually started yesterday. The team has been on site since, which is where we're headed now."

"On sight? You mean it's within driving distance for once?"

Morgan reached into his bag in the backseat, pulling out a case file before handing it to her. "Thirty minutes from here actually."

"Fountainhead? Isn't it closed already for the rainy season?" Carter questioned.

"Yup, but you know that doesn't stop a lot of people."

"Harold Knight, Kelly Hope, and Nick Krooks were killed while riding out on the bike trail, but Thomas Able was simply hiking. I don't see any connections here."

"Garcia couldn't find any either. They all have different jobs, they live in different cities of Virginia, and none of the victims knew each other," Morgan said. "Wait until you see the murder weapon."

Carter read further into the report, brows stitching together. "Undetermined?"

"The weapon has a smooth entrance, but there was only an exit wound on the victim from last night, Nick Krooks. The weirdest part is there are no retraction marks, just small burn marks inside the wounds."

"So what, we have a vanishing murder weapon?"

"And crime scenes that keep being washed away by the rain."

"This guy definitely knows what he's doing, we just have to figure out why," Carter sighed, breaking out into a coughing fit.

As soon as Morgan parked in front of the ranger's station, he gently grabbed her arm, keeping her from sliding out. "Kid, are you sure you're ready to be back in the field yet? I mean, I get you're feeling better, but you still look like you're sick as hell."

Carter smiled. "I'm fine Morgan, I promise."

"Good. Since you're feeling better, I do have to warn you that something happened while you were gone."

"What?" Carter asked. Morgan however simply got out of the Tahoe, Carter chasing after him and into the station. When she walked into the station's meeting room however she immediately saw it, JJ's right arm strapped tightly into a sling. "JJ! What the hell happened to you?"

"Good to see you too," she chuckled. "It's just a sprain Carter, I'll be back to myself in a few days."

"She got into a swinging match with an unsub the other day. She won, but the unsub got a few good kicks in," Morgan explained.

"Jesus, I've been gone not even a week! See, this is what happens when I leave you guys alone for a few days," Carter sighed, JJ pulling her into a hug.

"Well we're glad to have you back."

"We are. How are you feeling?" Hotch questioned.

Carter nodded. "Much better sir. Morgan has already updated me on the case."

"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get for this."

"This unsub always attacks during rain showers. Every time a body has been found it's been raining, including last night," Callahan said.

"Why though? Does he need to muffle the sound of him attacking his victims?"

"It only took him one strike; he hit them through the heart every time. It was over before it started."

"Every victim has a different depth where it pierced into their chest, each growing by a few inches. Krooks was the first to get a through and through."

"So how is he killing them?"

"That's what we need to find out. Carter, Rossi, and Morgan return to the crime scene and try to find anything we might have missed. Reid and Callahan go to the morgue and see if the coroner has found anything else in his autopsy, and JJ I'll need your help talking to the latest victim's family," Hotch ordered.

The crime scene didn't look like a crime scene anymore. It may not be raining now, but the rain from that morning had washed away any sign that a crime had even occurred; the footprints were gone, tire tracks were gone, nothing left but mud and leaves. "There's literally nothing left," Morgan said. "If there was something the unsub left behind, it's been washed away by now."

"What I want to know is how he attacked the victims," Rossi said, Carter and he glancing over the crime scene photos. "When he fell the bike was half on top of him meaning he was on it when attacked."

"He could have stopped for a rest, the unsub taking the moment to attack."

"It doesn't look like a struggle ensued though; it's like a blindside," Rossi said.

"This would be easier if we knew what our murder weapon was. At least with a bullet we'd have something we could be looking for," Morgan said, frustrated. "We literally have nothing."

While Morgan and Rossi went over theories, Carter took a closer look at Nick Krook's final resting place. He was slumped up against the tree, his legs tangled in his bike. Rossi was right though, just the look in his eyes told them he had no idea what was coming. It was a surprise attack and this unsub made sure he had no chance. When she gently ran her fingers through the mud at the base of the tree a sneeze tickled her nose, the force sending her fumbling for support against the trunk. "You ok kid?" Morgan asked.

"I'm good!" Carter exclaimed with a thumbs up. It took a few minutes to regain herself though, her head throbbing painfully as a wave of heat surged through her. Shit, not now. When she made a move to stand again however she felt it, her index finger running over a small hole. What the hell was that? Sure enough there it was, a small perfectly circular hole embedded into the wood. "Morgan? Rossi?"

"What is it?" Rossi questioned.

"You said that Krook's had an exit wound right? Well I think I found where it exited into."

"The tree? Then where is the murder weapon? If he was pinned to the tree from the force, yet there were no retraction marks in the wound, where is it?"

"This case just keeps getting more frustrating," Morgan groaned.

"Let's think of this from a different perspective then," Carter suggested. "Instead of the unsub attacking short range, what about long?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Morgan, stand where we believe Nick Krooks was before he was attacked," Carter said, Morgan following her direction. "Now Rossi attack him." Rossi did, lightly slamming a fist against where the wound was on the victim. Morgan then knelt down where he was last found. "See the problem?"

"There's not enough force to get the blade through both the heart and the tree," Rossi said.

"Especially not with the bike in the way."

"So the weapon was shot from a long distance. What murder weapon could he use that could possibly vanish so fast?" Rossi questioned.

Suddenly the sky opened up, rain beginning to pour around them. Just the cold from the air began to seep through Carter's clothes, another cough erupted in her chest. "We should get back to the team, maybe they'll be able to help," Morgan said. "Good job kid. I knew we kept you around for a reason."

"Oh thanks!"

When they returned to the station, Reid and Callahan were already waiting for them. "Did the coroner find anything for us to go on?" Morgan asked.

Callahan shook her head, Reid standing in front of the evidence board. "He's still stumped."

"Carter found more evidence about the unsub's M.O.," Morgan said.

"I think our victims have been shot from long range. We found a hole in the tree Nick Krooks was resting against when he was found."

"It looks to be the same size as the one through his chest," Rossi said.

"The witnesses who had been in the area reported that they didn't hear any gunshots, and you know one would echo through an area like this," Callahan pointed out.

"If we're going for silence then the next best thing is a bow," Carter grinned.

"You know, there are 300,000 deaths from the use of firearms per year across the U.S. Deaths from a bow and arrow however doesn't even make 5% of that, and that includes accidental deaths," Reid said, finally removing himself from the board. "Do you think this is like the case with the Mulford brothers?"

"You mean the brothers who hunted humans as game up in Idaho? I heard about that case," Callahan said.

"I don't think so. There was no chase, no fear factor with these victims, and that was the whole point with the Mulford brothers," Rossi disagreed. "No, with a blindside like this I think there's something else behind this unsub's motives."

"And we still don't know what he used to actually shoot them with."

Suddenly Hotch and JJ stepped into the station, that stone look tight against Hotch's face; this couldn't be good. "We have another victim."

"Seriously? Hotch we were literally just out there."

"Who is it?" Callahan asked.

"An Anna Wilkerson. She was out walking her dogs when she was shot; the dogs led the rangers to where her body was," he explained.

"Hotch, we figured something out about the murder weapon," Carter said.

"Good, update me on the way. Carter, Reid, and Morgan come with me to the scene. Callahan and JJ go to the morgue and meet the coroner there with the body. We need to get on top of this before the rain washes it all away this time."

To their luck the rain had lessened to a light sprinkle by the time they got there, giving them a somewhat still intact crime scene. "It looks like she was following this hiking trail up to the reservoir," Morgan said.

"Wilkerson didn't live very far either. She probably walked her dogs on this trail every chance she got," Carter frowned.

"While we have the chance we need to separate. Rossi come with me to interrogate the group that found her. You three search around and try to find anything of relevance."

This time the victim was found lying out in the middle of the wooden hiking trail. "I feel like we're stabbing into nothing," Morgan groaned. "There's literally nothing here that can help us."

"Well, if she was attacked by our unsub, then it wouldn't have happened here right? Judging by the way she was lying when she was hit, it had to of come from over there right? Morgan stay here and be my target." Carter made her way through the brush and trees, finally stopping when she was about half a football field away. "I'd have to say he shot from right around here!" she yelled.

The sudden shout in her throat however brought another wave of coughing fits, forcing her to step away. She tried to catch her breath, her chest rattling painfully as another wave of heat washed over her. It took her a few seconds to regain herself, her head spinning once again. God, she thought she was over this. "Are you ok?"

Carter sharply turned to find Reid stepping into the clearing and immediately smiled, begging her body to relax. "I'm fine. Just coughing up the rest of what is in my lungs I guess."

"You know, it generally takes up to a week before flu symptoms start to become mild, but it takes up to two weeks before they actually go away. It hasn't been more than five days since you fell into that fountain in Phoenix, four since your fever started," Reid muttered.

"I know but I promise I'm fine, Reid," she said. "Thank you though."

A small silence pulled through them before Reid took a few more steps towards her. "So, you said your dad was a survivalist right? What would he do in this situation."

"See that's the thing. From this distance I think he's using a compound bow, but with a force like that he'd have to have dead set aim to hit a moving target straight through the heart. On top of whatever element he's using as an arrow."

"Wait, element?"

Carter nodded. "You have your basic arrow, usually made from either a hollow metal or wood, but that's never enough for a survivalist who is afraid that one day they're going to have to survive from the earth," she snorted.

"Survivalists have specialized concerns that often related to an adherence to apocalyptic religious beliefs. Some New Agers anticipate a forthcoming arrival of a catastrophic earth change and prepare to survive them," Reid said.

"Trust me I know," she grumbled. "Anyway, their weaponry didn't just stop at wood. Soon they started experimenting with-"that's when she heard the rustling.

A rustling that didn't come from below them where Morgan was walking around. No, this was above them and a good distance away. "Carter?"

"Get down!" she shrieked. She grabbed Reid by the waist, a sharp pain erupting in her bicep as she slammed him down into the leaves, something shattering against the tree next to them. Without missing a beat Carter shot back to her feet, immediately taking off into the woods. "Stay there!"

"Carter!"

Carter took off, chasing after the footsteps just ahead of her. She could see a figure weaving through the trees, their form cloaked in a tan camouflaged outfit. Knowing she couldn't keep up a chase in her current condition however she unholstered her gun. "Stop! FBI!" she warned as she took aim, giving him a chance to stop.

When he didn't she pulled the trigger, the bullet tearing through the air and hitting its mark. The unsub let out a shout of pain, the sound of his body rolling through the brush echoing through the park. Carter was on top of them in seconds, slamming into them just as they were getting back to their feet. Whoever it was they were covered from head to toe in leaves and camouflaged clothing, their face covered in a matching mesh mask. He immediately drew a knife from his boot before taking a desperate swing, Carter easily dodging it before grabbing his back and kneeing him in the gut. The two fought back and forth, but as the seconds ticked by Carter could feel him beginning to push her somewhere, a trap most likely. Suddenly it hit her, a thin wire catching the back of her heel and knocking her backwards. She hit the leaves hard, rolling down a steep slope before rolling to a stop into a small stream. What the hell was it with water this week!? She let out a groan, slowly forcing herself to sit up. The unsub was gone though, his footsteps retreating back to wherever he came from.

"Carter!"

"Carter where are you!?"

"Down here!" Carter sputtered, slowly staggering to her feet as she attempted to shake the water off.

"Jesus kid!" Morgan exclaimed as Reid, he, and a few rangers slid down the hill after her. "Are you alright? You're soaked!"

"I hit him," Carter mumbled, her body slowly beginning to shiver as the cold soaked through her clothes. "He's-he's been hiding in the woods, camouflaged with the-with the environment."

"Right now we need to get you to the hospital. You're bleeding," Morgan said, beginning to lead her back to the Tahoe.

It took ten stitches to close up the wound from the arrow, Carter impatiently waiting for the nurse to finish. It wasn't too deep, but the doctor did warn her it was going to bruise and ache over the next few weeks. That wasn't what was bothering Carter though, the fact she could practically feel her fever beginning to return is what had her on edge. All it took was a dip in the freezing stream to feel her symptoms returning and she wasn't happy about it. But still, it was worth it in the end, all of this was. She saved Reid's life and that's all that mattered to her right now.

It took a long fight with Morgan before they returned to the Ranger's station, Morgan adamant she stay at the station until this thing was solved. "I mean it twinkle toes, you've played hero enough this week."

"I'm fine Morgan I promise," Carter attempted to reassure him, only to sneeze into his jacket. At his glare she rolled her eyes. "It's just a sneeze Morgan!"

"It's never just a sneeze with you Carter! Are you sure you're not feeling sick again?" he asked. When Carter shook her head he sighed, rubbing at his temples. "I swear if you're lying to me I am forcing you into bed rest for the rest of your life, and I know Hotch will agree with me."

"Fine! Now come on, I need to update the team."

As soon as she walked through the door the team immediately stood up, JJ the first to approach her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Carter nodded with a smile. "I'm fine JJ. But I do know who where our unsub might be."

"You do?" Hotch questioned.

"This guy is a survivalist."

"A survivalist? You mean like a doomsday prepper?" Callahan asked.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Guys like this live to survive from the elements, that's their whole goal in life, and this guy is taking it to the extreme."

"Extreme?"

"He's basically moved into the park and believes this is his home, his property, and that he needs to protect it."

"So he sees all of these people as intruders," JJ pieced together.

"And he's going about it with a unique weapon," Carter said, beginning to type in a search on the laptop. After a few seconds she turned it around. "This."

"Is that-is that an ice arrow?" Reid questioned, Carter grinning.

"Know the ice bullet? Well survivalists have been toying with the idea of an ice arrow, perfect to use during the winter when the wood is wet. Because of how weak and heavy ice itself is however, the idea has only been just that. An idea. But this guy figured out the next best thing. Know how the wounds were burned in the inside?" When the group nodded Carter's grin only widened. "Dry ice. The bastard has figured out how to create an arrow made of dry ice that is not only light enough to shoot, but strong enough not to shatter on impact."

"That's why the depth of each victim's wounds were different; he was practicing," Rossi said.

"He finally got it right with Krooks and Wilkerson though."

"It also explains not only the burns in the wounds, but the vanishing murder weapons," Callahan said. "The rain evaporated them without leaving a trace."

"So where is he hiding then?" Morgan asked.

Carter dialed Garcia's number before putting her on speaker. "It's about time someone has called me in on this case! I've been sitting her like a bump on a log. I've literally rearranged my office twice. Twice!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mama bear but we need you now!" Carter smiled.

"Good. What can I do for you then?"

"I need you to mark the distances between each victim and find a center point for me."

They could hear her fingers beginning to type away, her screens beeping back at her. "Alright so it looks like there's a center point near the mountain bike trail loop. It's actually almost dead center to where all five murders occurred."

"Send us those coordinates mama," Morgan said.

"And done! Good luck out there!" Garcia cheered before Carter hung up.

"What are we looking for out there though? A shed or something?"

"Oh no, Survivalists like to dig bunkers underground, especially in more social areas like this. Keep under the radar."

"So like a needle in a haystack," Callahan sighed.

"Not quite, they always have a tell around just in case they need it. Usually it's something hidden in plain sight like a tree marker or a unique rock. When we find it though we have to expect him inside; since I hit him he's taking the chance to nurse his wounds."

"Isn't he afraid we're onto him?" Morgan asked.

"Survivalists are only afraid of other survivalists, and he wouldn't dream that one would be working with the FBI."

"So you really are like our secret weapon," Rossi chuckled.

When they got to the scene they spread out, searching for anything that stood out as a possible marker. Hotch saw it first, immediately making a motion to Carter. It was small, just a simple X against the trunk of a tree. Something that wouldn't stand out to anyone who wasn't looking. Slowly Carter stepped across the grass, her eyes catching the distortion of leaves that didn't blow in the wind. She made a motion to Hotch and the rangers that had followed them, all nodding in agreement as Hotch made to grab the small rope handle. Carter held up her fingers for the countdown, and as soon as she hit three he pulled the door up, Carter jumping inside. "FBI Freeze!" she roared.

The man immediately bolted upright from where he was lying on the cot, his shirt missing to reveal a badly stitched bullet wound across his ribs. She could see his hand twitch as he stared at her, obviously recognizing her from their altercation earlier, but immediately he gave up when Hotch and the Rangers climbed down with her. "Don't even think about it," Hotch warned.

The man's eyes immediately zeroed in on Carter. "You're a traitor to our kind working with the government scum like this."

"Good thing I'm not like you then, huh?" Carter grinned. "Enjoy that scar to remember me by though."

The rangers dragged the man up and out of the bunker, Hotch and Carter holstering their weapons as they took a look around. "It looks like he's been down here for months," Hotch said.

"And here's the freezer full of dry ice," Carter said. "He's got a pretty good arrow mold going for him too and with the quietest generator I've ever seen."

"Along with every compound bow known to man. He's got quite the collection here. Maps of Fountainhead too."

"He sure as hell knew what he was doing."

"Come on, let's get back to the station so Garcia can identify our unsub," Hotch suggested, helping pull Carter out of the ground. As soon as she started following him however, it's like the world turned upside down, her head beginning to spin and pound violently. The coughing fit started, her balance tilting as she collapsed into the leaves, heat waves bubbling up through her body. "Carter? Carter! I need help!" Hotch exclaimed as Carter slid face first down into the dirt. "I need help here, now!"

Carter was diagnosed with full blown pneumonia, her dip in the stream blowing her flu symptoms out of the water. She spent a few days in the hospital until the doctors could get her temperature down and her lungs back in order, but finally she was allowed to go home for bed rest, Garcia already waiting in her apartment when Morgan brought her home. "I stocked your pantry with soup, I rented a bunch of movies from Redbox, and your fridge is filled with Gatorade. In bottles of course."

"Garcia you really didn't have to do all of this," Carter smiled, voice a little raspy. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just get better ok? And please-please stop swimming in freezing cold water. Seriously. Now come on, I already have our first movie set up!"

"Are you going to stay?" Carter asked Morgan.

He grinned. "Savannah is booked with surgeries all night so I'm yours till she's off."

The group settled down on the couch, Garcia popping a bowl of popcorn for her and Morgan, shoving a straw into a Gatorade bottle for Carter. Just as she began to settle in however there was a knock at the door. "I got it," Garcia beamed.

As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by Hotch and Beth, JJ and Will, Reid, Callahan and Chris, and Rossi with a bottle of wine. "Are we late?" Hotch asked.

"You're just on time!" Garcia cheered, motioning for them to come in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carter stared.

"I may or may not have called them for an emergency movie night," Garcia grinned.

"Do I have enough room? Jesus, you guys really didn't have to do this!"

"Hey, we got a baby sitter for this date night," Beth said.

"My mom has Henry so we've got all night long, but that is so not going to be enough popcorn. Where's the microwave?" JJ questioned, everyone flooding into the apartment.

They all sat down where they could find room, everyone crammed on Carter's thankfully extra-long wrap around couch, Morgan on the ground tucked against Garcia's legs. There were arguments about popcorn while Morgan and Rossi picked through the movies during the moment of distraction, finally settling on The Silence of the Lambs. Guess even off the job they couldn't get away from profiling. As they finally settled down, Reid standing to turn off the lights, Carter watched as he gingerly sat down into the empty space next to her. Immediately her body tensed up, grip tight around her sweats as his arm barely brushed against hers. Shit. Why did he have to sit here? She slowly began to talk herself down though, taking a few breaths to slowly relax herself. Finally she settled into the couch, her arm gently pressing back against Reid's.

Huh. Maybe this really wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
